


Pika Magic

by PaperFox19



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Furry, Growth, Hyperinflation, M/M, Transformation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ash is turned into a half human half Pikachu hybrid thanks to a spell from a pokemon magician. Sadly the effects are rather permanent because the spell was a bit botched. He spouts a large Pikachu like tail, some fur, claws, and has gained electric power. Things are very different for Ash new sensations new feelings and a new size.





	Pika Magic

Pika Magic

Ash is turned into a half-human half Pikachu hybrid thanks to a spell from a pokemon magician. Sadly the effects are rather permanent because the spell was a bit botched. He spouts a large Pikachu like tail, some fur, claws, and has gained electric power. Things are very different for Ash new sensations new feelings and a new size.

Chapter 1 Spell Malfunction

Ash Ketchum was a young man from Pallet Town in Kanto, who was in the midst of his Johto League circuit. He was traveling with the former gym leader Brock and Misty, with his partner Pikachu and some of his pokemon. Bulbasaur, Muk, Kingler, his 30 Tauros, and Snorlax were at Professor Oak’s lab, his Charizard, Primeape, and Squirtle were training. He just recently defeated Jasmine in Olivine City to gain his sixth badge. Just two more and he could enter the Pokemon League.

They decided to head back to Ecruteak City to decide the best route to get to Mahogany Town for Ash’s next badge. On the way, they bumped into a Pokemon Magician named Lily. She was looking for a Pikachu’s Thunderbolt for her big spell. Interested in seeing it Ash, Misty, and Brock help her collect the necessary ingredients needed to perform the magic.

So with Stun Spore from a Parasect, happy tears from an Aipom, the fang of an Arbok, and a hair from a Meowth, the ingredients were collected and mixed together and empowered by Pikachu’s Thunderbolt. There was just one problem, due to a scuffle between Team Rocket and our heroes the spellbook was damaged. “Oh no, this is bad!”

“What’s wrong Lily?”

“The page with the spell has been damaged, it's smudged!”

“Oh no, does that mean we can’t do the spell now?” Lily looked down.

“No, I...I think I remember it!”

“I’m willing to try it if you are!” Ash said excitedly.

“Ash think about this, it could be dangerous!” Misty said.

“Don’t be like that Misty, I’m sure Lily has this!” Brock said.

Pikachu was worried but Ash pets him. “It’s gonna be okay Pikachu!”

Lily began to chant the words, her wand glowing at the star point. The sky grew dark and the wind picked. She fudged up a few words, but dipped her wand into the brew, before she cast her spell! Thunder crackled in the sky as the magic energy hit Ash. “Ah...whoa ahhh!”

“Ash!” Brock cried out. They tried to rush towards him only to be stopped by a stray strike of lightning.

“I messed up the words I’m sorry...” Lily cried.

“Aahhh!” Ash felt hot, like when he was zapped by Pikachu hot. He dropped to his hands and knees as waves of electricity surged over his form. His baby fat melted away and his developing muscles began to get supercharged. His black shirt was getting tighter and tighter on him until it began to rip apart, his vest clung to his broad shoulders, his pecs, and abs.

He got taller, his feet grew bigger, his shoes ripping off him, and his socks following them. His ass grew rounder and plumper, and while his ass swelled his crotch swelled. Ash gasped and hissed as his pants and boxers clung to the front and back, it was a vicious tug of war that was driving Ash crazy.

The boy’s cock was growing larger as were his balls, they pressed against the confines that held him. As his ass grew larger it worked almost like a wedgie, the crotch clinging and rubbing the boy’s crotch, with the growth and friction it stirred Ash’s loins.

His cock pushed against the riding fabric, which made the back cling to his ass, squeezing it. He moaned and groaned, hips jerking, pants ripping. His button popped and zipper split from the force, and soon the garment completely split apart. His belt snapped and his pokeballs went flying.

His underwear was barely holding on, the increasing bulge was impressive, one could only wonder what lay dormant. Ash was panting as the friction drove him wild, but what sealed the fate of his underwear was a long tail sprang out and spit his garment.

Ash’s cock snapped forward, holding the ruined garment like a trophy. Brock’s jaw dropped. He had seen the boy in the bath before, he was big...not as big as him...but still big. Now Ash’s cock was 20 inches long and had a girth about it that was almost mouth-watering.

Brock noticed that Ash’s new tail was in the shape of a Thunderbolt, in other words, a too scale version of Pikachu’s tail. Ash’s hair grew wilder and his ears got more pointy gaining a darker edge at the point. His canines grew sharper, yellow fur spread around his wrists and ankles, gaining a black stripe on each. His manly hair grew into a long treasure trail.

Ash’s skin crackled with electricity, he stood up in all his nearly naked glory. Only his hat and vest remained. “Oh my!” Lily gasped. The Pokeballs opened Bayleef, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Noctowl, and Heracross gasped at the sight of their trainer. Pikachu was staring at Ash with hearts in his eyes.

He was in a daze, flexing his new muscles, his body felt different. He was experiencing new feelings, new senses, it was like waking up after a long nap. He was looking himself over, seeing his new traits, new features, and new self. “This is me?” He ran a hand over his pecs, across his abs.

Ash felt his tail shift, it wasn’t for show his tail was fully functioning. It extended and retracted, curling and moving like another part of himself. “This is unexpected!” As far as Lily said.

She had studied the spell and it was meant to bridge the gap between people and pokemon. It was supposed to allow one to understand their pokemon. “Something has gone terribly wrong!”

Brock had a nose bleed. “Change him back!” Misty screamed.

“Well my spell should wear off, but...” she chewed on her bottom lip.

“What?”

“The last time I botched a spell, it sorta became permanent.”

“WHAT?!”

-x-

Lily apologized heavily, but Ash wasn’t complaining, but he wasn’t saying much of anything. Lily said he would be fine, his body and mind were still processing the changes, like a computer that was trying to sort out an update. She promised she would find a way to fix this, but with her spell book damaged it would take some time.

He did need new clothes though, and he had to explain what happened to his family. Brock pulled his shirt off and tied it around Ash’s waist giving him a makeshift covering. So it was off to the nearest center to get some clothes and hopefully a phone.

Brock was having difficulties, he’s never looked at a guy like he was looking at Ash. He had spent so much time chasing girls he didn’t even notice how much Ash had grown, now the change was there and all he could do was notice. He put a strong arm around Ash and helped him walk to the center. He didn’t even flirt with Nurse Joy when they arrived at the center.

She was quite surprised at the sight of a pokemon human hybrid. “Would you believe Pokemon Magic?”

“Oh dear,” she got Ash a room and tried to find clothes for him. Ash’s pokemon were looking after him. They were all worried about their trainer, to them, his change didn’t matter, he was still Ash.

Ash couldn’t rest, if it was possible he was too tired to sleep. His body felt slow and fast all at the same time. The Pokemon were waiting at his side. Ash was still, so still when he finally did move the others took notice of him. “Hey Pikachu...” the electric type came over. “Am I still me?”

Pikachu tilted his head to the side. “I still feel like me, but something is different.” he flexed his hand. He could feel the power flowing through his whole body. “Is this how you feel Pikachu?”

“Master...is master...” Ash looked to Pikachu.

“Did I just understand you?” his eyes widened.

“You understand me! You understand me!” Pikachu jumped upon him and rubbed his cheek against Ash’s. Sparks were shared between them.

“What about me?” Ash heard his Bayleef say.

“It’d be nice if he can understand me.” Cyndaquil said.

“Me too, me too, so cool!” Totodile said.

“Master is probably hungry, we should eat,” Heracross said.

“It appears that our master becoming part pokemon has allowed him to understand Pokemon speech. Fascinating.” Noctowl said.

Ash could understand all of them. “You guys I can hear you all, you guys are amazing!” he smiled. His pokemon cheered, some of them joining him in the bed. They began to chit chat, discussing things they never got to say before. This was gonna be a big change, which brought up the question how much was Ash gonna change from this…

To be continued


End file.
